“Block programming” refers to a strategy used by media content providers in which similar media content programs (i.e., media content programs designed to appeal to the same demographic or audience) are consecutively presented during a predetermined period of time (e.g., Thursday nights). Block programming not only benefits media content providers and advertisers by maintaining viewership throughout the presentation of an entire programming block, but it also allows end users (e.g., viewers) to readily identify and experience media content programs that may be of interest to them.
However, with the advent of digital video recording (“DVR”) technology and on-demand programming, more and more users do not watch or otherwise experience media content programs during their provider-scheduled presentation times. As a result, a user may not even be aware of, let alone experience, media content programs included in the same programming block as a particular media content program that the user experiences in a time-shifted and/or on-demand manner.